The invention relates to an impeller for a centrifugal compressor. More particularly, the invention relates to an impeller that includes aerodynamic surfaces.
Centrifugal compressors include an impeller that is driven by a prime mover such as a high speed electric motor. The impeller draws in the fluid to be compressed, accelerates the fluid to a high velocity and discharges the fluid. The fluid velocity is then reduced in a diffuser, volute, and/or other associated components. As the fluid velocity is reduced, the pressure increases.
The impeller includes aerodynamic surfaces (i.e., blades, vanes, fins, etc.) that interact with the fluid being compressed to change the velocity and pressure of the fluid. The efficiency with which the aerodynamic surfaces accelerate the fluid directly impacts the overall efficiency of the fluid compression system. In addition, the design of the aerodynamic surfaces can affect the minimum and the maximum flow rates of fluid through the impeller.